Never Doubt My Love
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just Mondler romantic, sappy fluff. Standalone fic!


This fic takes place after the series finale. Its a Chandler and Monica standalone fic. They are living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are about six months old.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Title: Never Doubt My Love

Rated: PG

Summery: Just some C&M romantic fluff

Chandler stood at the full length mirror on his and Monica 's bedroom. He was getting ready for work but was having trouble fixing his tie. "Mon" he called walking out to the hallway. "Mon" he whined when she didn't answer. She stepped out of the twins room bouncing Jack in her arms. Her hair was a mess and she had baby spit up on the front of the tee shirt she was wearing. "What" she groaned "I can't fix my tie" he whined. "Will you help me" he asked "Ugh" she groaned. "Stop whining you're worse than the babies" she said. "But I need help I'm gonna be late for work" She glared at him. "Help! You need help!" she said "I just cook, clean, and take care of two screaming babies all day but by all means let me fix your stupid tie" she snapped.

"Hey I did suggest just taking one of the babies" Chandler joked with a little laugh. She glared at him again. "That's not funny Chandler" she hissed. He sighed "Fine" he stated putting his hands in the air "Don't help me with the tie" he said. "I'm gonna go or I'll be late" he said. "See you later" he kissed the top of Jack's head and went to kiss her but she moved away. "Mon" he questioned. "Bye" she stated going back into the nursery. Once inside she broke down in tears. "I don't think daddy loves mommy anymore" she whispered to Jack. He just looked up at her and girgled.

Chandler had still been right outside the door he heard Monica start to cry and the words she whispered to their son. He couldn't believe that she really thought he didn't love her anymore. He still loved her more than anything in the world. He sighed softly. He really hadn't shown it much lately. He didn't help her with the babies much and the house work and cooking he never did except once right after he'd moved in with her. He listened to his wife's quiet sobs. He wanted to go in there take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her but he had to get to work. "You're such an idiot Bing" he scolded himself as he left for work.

Later that afternoon Chandler sat at his desk staring at the family portrait that sat on it. Monica had been on his mind all day. A smile slowly spread across his face as an idea came to mind. He picked up the phone and dialed Ross and Rachel's number. "Hey Ross is Rach home" he asked. He heard him call her and then her voice came on the phone. "Hey Rach are you doing anything today. "Well I was wondering if you'd call Mon and ask her to come to the city to hang out with you and Pheebs" he asked. "and if you and Ross would mind keeping the twins tonight"

He nodded "Well she kinda thinks I don't love her anymore so I want to show her how much I still love her" he laughed "Maybe but after her relaxing bubble bath and romantic dinner" He smiled "Thanks Rach I owe you big time" he laughed "Sorry Rach but I think Ross is the only one who should be buying you diamonds" he teased "Okay bye" he hung up the phone grabbed his briefcase and left his office.

Several hours later Chandler hummed happily as he walked into his house, his hands full of shopping bags. He went into the kitchen and the bouquet of red roses in the frige along with the stuff he brought to make dinner. He fixed up the living room. He put candles all over the room and lit a fire in the fireplace. He smiled as he taped a note to the front door saying "Hey sweeite come in the back door I broke my key in the lock." He went upstairs and set up the bathroom with candles and soft music. He filled up the tub using Monica's favorite stuff and finished by sprinkling rose petals into the rub.

Monica walked up to the front door. "What!" she said reading his note. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with him" she mumbled as she let herself in the back. "Chandler" she called out. "I'm home" He came down the stairs. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi honey" she sighed "Hey" she said "Ross and Rach wanted the twins to spend the night" she said. He nodded with a smile "Okay" he took her hand "Come with me" she gave him a look "Chandler we're not having sex tonight" she stated. He laughed "Just come with me" she sighed and let him lead her upstairs. "Close your eyes" he told her. "Okay but you better be wearing clothes when I open them Bing" she stated.

Chandler laughed as he led her into the bathroom. "Okay open them" he said softly. She opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the bathroom filled with candlelight and a bubble bath drawn complete with rose petals. "Chandler" she whispered "Wh...what's all this" she asked. "Its a nice relaxing bubble bath for my beautiful hard working wife" he smiled as he slowly began to take off her blouse "You did this for me" she asked. He nodded and helped her out of the rest of her clothes. She sank into the warm bubbled. "So you joining me" she asked with a little smile. "Nope" he turned on the soft music leaned down and kissed her cheek "You just relax and enjoy your bubble bath while I finish what I have to do" he winked.

Sometime later Chandler looked at the dining room table. There were candles lit up on it along with two place setting. He smiled. As soon as the food was done he'd be ready for her. Monica had just gotten out of the tub. She walked into the bedroom. There was a note on the bed along with Chandler's favorite red nighty. "Put this on" she read. She shook her head and grinned. She slipped into the nighty and smiled at her refection in the mirror. She called for her husband.

"Chandler, honey" she called making her way down stairs. He saw her coming down. "Wow you look gorgeous" he said. "Dinner's just about ready" he lead her to the dining room. "Oh Chandler" she whispered "Its beautiful" she said. He smiled and pulled out her chair. She sat down. He handed her the roses. "For you my sweet" she smiled "Thank you" she said smelling them. He disappeared and returned a minute later with they dinner.

Chandler set the tray on the table lifting the lid to reveal two lobsters. "Lobster!" she said surprised as he set one on her plate along with a hot butter bun and some vegetables. "So who cooked this for you" she asked as she began to eat. "No one I cooked it myself" he answered proudly. "Its your recipe I got it from Courteney, your assistant chef at Javu" he smiled "Speaking of which she wanted me to tell you to bring the twins by she's dying to see them" he said. "Okay" she giggled.

After dinner Chandler led her to the livingroom where there was a fire burning in the fireplace and candles all over the room. Monica smiled "I can't believe you did all this" He reached for her hand caressing it gently. "Will all you do everyday,You deserve it Mon" he whispered as he led her over to the fireplace. Several big cushions were positioned around the fire. He sat down and gently pulled her down with him. "I love you" he whispered kissing her softly. "I love you too" she whispered. He smiled "I have one more thing to give you" he reached behind his cushion pulling out a long rectangle box. He handed it to her. "What's this" she asked.

He just smiled and shrugged. He watched her eyes light up as she opened it. "Oh my God Chandler, honey it...its gorgeous" she whispered fingering the silver locket gently. "Open it" he whispered. She opened it and started to cry. One side held a picture of Chandler holding the twins and the other side was engraved with My love forever and always, Chandler At that moment she felt like a jerk for ever doubting his love for her. "Its beautiful I...I love it" she whispered. He took it from her and carefully fastened it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you" he smiled admiring it on her neck. "If you ever start to doubt my love for you just look in your heart my love is there always and forever" he whispered

Monica looked at him. "Oh honey you...you heard me this morning didn't you" he nodded "sweeite I...I'm so sorry I.." He put his finger on her lips. "Shh don't apologize Mon" he said. "I'm the one who should apologize" he whispered "and I promise from now on I'll help out more around her with the babies, the house work and stuff but you have to promise me something first" he said "You have to promise that you'll never doubt my love for you again" he set his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it "because I love you more than anything in this world and I always will" he said softly. She smiled "I promise Chandler, I'll never doubt your love for me again"

Chandler grinned "Great" he said "So about what you said earlier, are we really not having sex tonight" he asked with a wink. Monica smiled "Hmm I don't know maybe you could convince me to change my mind" she whispered seductively. Chandler grinned. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her shoulders. "Convinced yet" he asked. "Mmm mission accomplished Bing" she whispered laying down in front of the fireplace pulling him down with her. He smiled down at her. "I love you" he whispered kissing her. "I know" she smiled kissing him back.

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's just a little Mondler standalone fic! Its sappy, romantic fluff. You just gotta love the Mondlerness! I know I have two other fics, The LA Reunion and Going Home Again that I should be working on but I just had to write this! I love Mondler! Could I love Mondler more! LOL Anyway like always please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


End file.
